claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Irene
Irene (Official: "Ilena") was Claymore No. 3 of Teresa's generation. Irene was demoted from No. 2 after Priscilla was promoted in her place. Irene is known for her high-speed sword technique, giving her the nickname "Quicksword Irene" (高速剣のイレーネ, Kōsokuken no Irēne).Claymore Manga Scene 18 After Teresa's death and Priscilla's awakening, she faked her own death and deserted the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 37 She emerged from hiding to help Clare. Her death is implied but never confirmed. Rafaela, the enforcer sent to kill her, told her that "for deserting the organization, your life is forfeit."Claymore Manga Scene 38 Etymology "Irene" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Irēne" (イレーネ, pronounced "ai-reen"). "Irene" is a feminine proper name, from the French Irène, from the Latin Irene, from the Greek Εἰρήνη, meaning "peace," perhaps alluding to her calm attitude or the fact that she withdrew herself from battle for a long period of time. "Irene" is also a name of a goddess of peace, of early Christian saints, and of an 8th-century Byzantine empress. The other version of the character name, "Ilena," may be a variant of "Ileana," a princess in Romanian folklore, who was rescued by a knight from a monster. "Ileana" itself is a variant of "Helen." Appearance Claymore Ilena has long pale hair (in the anime, it is silver), calm eyes and an aquiline nose. After deserting the Organization Irene's hair has grown (in the anime, it has grown to her knees) and has only her right arm until she gives it to Clare. She wears a dark leather outfit and a lighter-colored, ragged cloak. Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86in) Same height as Teresa. File:Irene_Before.jpg|Irene Before File:Irene_No_Hand.jpg|Irene After Irene Same.jpg|Irene Sitting at the fire Personality Irene is a calm, calculating and intelligent Claymore and is an excellent strategist. This suits her Quicksword technique, which requires the user to have absolute control over his/her emotions. As a result, Irene seems emotionless, but only outwardly as she later admitted to Clare that she envied Teresa for having found someone to love and be loved by. She also displayed a fear of dying by deserting the Organization after losing her arm to Priscilla. However, she is not afraid to sacrifice herself and is a survivor, as shown when she gave her one remaining arm to Clare, stating that she did not have as much use for it as Clare certainly would. Abilities Quicksword Irene's trademark technique is a sword attack so fast that it is impossible to see with the unaided eye. This is done by channeling all of one's yoki into one arm, and awakening that arm while preventing the rest of the body from awakening. It is a dangerous technique, as the natural instinct is to release yoki throughout the body. It requires extreme concentration at all times to control the awakened arm while fighting. Although, Irene can perform this technique so well that she does not show any bodily strain, and does not even appear to draw her sword, even when facing multiple adversaries and high class opponents. Acute Yoki Sensing, Identification and Suppression Irene showed skill in sensing yoki when she identified Priscilla's state upon awakening, and, in order to stay in hiding, she displayed a talent of suppressing her own yoki over prolonged periods of time. She tracked down Clare, having sensed a "familiar" Yoki within her (that being Teresa's flesh and blood fused with Clare). Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 1. *Yoki: A *Agility: A *Muscular Strength: B *Spirit: A+ *Perception: B *Leadership: A Biography Employment as a Claymore Irene's story before becoming a Claymore is unknown. Among the Claymores, she was ranked #2 during Teresa's time. She was well known for her great speed in wielding a sword, which earned her the title Quick Sword Irene/Ilena. She makes acquaintances of Teresa, Sophia, and Noel during her employment. Battle with Teresa After being demoted to Number Three by Priscilla's employment, Irene was summoned to a Yoma hive to rally with Noel, Sophia and Priscilla on the mission to assassinate Teresa. She seemed to be the only one who was informed of their mission and was given the duty of passing on the information to the others. Sometime before she joined Noel and Sophia, she encountered Priscilla in combat. According to her, she accepted Priscilla's high ranking despite her lack of experience immediately and she had shook with fear at the sight of her. She was the first to realize Priscilla's exceptional loathing for Yoma and her potential to surpass Teresa. Irene added that she would not be confident to assault Teresa without Priscilla. When the group found Teresa, she entered the building first, performing her Quicksword against her. Teresa commented that she had improved over the years. Irene seemed shocked when she still could not overpower Teresa. When Priscilla engaged in single combat with Teresa, she stayed on the sidelines, explaining to Noel why Teresa was known as 'Teresa of the Faint Smile' and why Priscilla, who fought with her yoki suppressed, was the best opponent. Irene was the first to identify when it was time to intervene when Teresa was beginning to gain the upper hand. She rallied the other three, stifling Priscilla's desire to fight Teresa one on one. Even with her Yoki released, Irene could not defeat Teresa. In fact, she was the first to be wounded out of the four. Irene was amazed that she had underestimated Teresa again when the group was defeated. When Teresa spared Priscilla, she was amazed, knowing that the old Teresa would not have hesitated to kill her. When Teresa left, she tried to gather the group again for another assault but Priscilla's yoki ran wild in her maddened state and, despite Irene's efforts, she pursued Teresa alone. By the time Irene, Sophia and Noel had reached the battlefield, Teresa had released her yoki and Priscilla was close to Awakening. Irene identified Priscilla's condition of yoki release and was astonished again by Teresa's strength. She never intervened between the two warriors. When Priscilla killed Teresa and Awakened, Irene was the first to attack but lost her left arm in the second they clashed. She was distraught when Sophia and Noel were killed and, when she was slashed by Priscilla, she faked her own death. Desertion Regaining consciousness some time after Priscilla and Clare had left the site, and knowing she would be no use to the Organization with one arm and fearing death (be it from the Organization or Priscilla herself, if she returned). She deserted to a far-off valley surrounded by mountains, suppressing her yoki so it was invisible. There she remained for years until her yoki aura had almost vanished, living a simple life away from wars, abandoning the use of her sword. When the battling Ophelia and Clare approached her hiding place, she felt that Clare's aura was almost identical to Teresa's aura, though she did not identify her until she found them. Ophelia turned her sword upon Irene for interrupting her as she was about to kill Clare. Irene easily blocked her sword with the Quicksword, even Ophelia's Rippling Sword was no match for it. She easily incapacitated Ophelia and took in Clare after she lost consciousness. Irene forcefully persuaded Clare to stay instead of recklessly going after Ophelia. Afterward, she questioned Clare about her motives for becoming a warrior, trying to dissuade her from hunting Priscilla. However, when Clare told her that was impossible, Irene decided to teach Clare the Quicksword. It became clear to Irene that Clare could never truly master the Quicksword since she was not made for it. However, she continued to teach her for a day. That night, she gave Clare her old Claymore uniform and talked about Teresa. She told Clare that Teresa's death had been because of her unlocking the love in Teresa's heart. She then encouraged Clare to live on, since she was the only proof Teresa existed. The next day, she completed her Quicksword lessons with Clare and, as a parting gift, gave Clare her own remaining arm. She insisted Clare kept it, saying that she did not need it when Clare certainly did. After Clare left, a helpless Irene was confronted by Rafaela. She never showed regret for her decisions to use her Quicksword, a technique that would release her Yoki and make her detectable, or to give her arm to Clare. Though her death is implied (as Clare is leaving Irene's dwelling, she notes that her arm reacts - this is roughly the same time after of Rafaela and Irene's exchange), it has not yet been confirmed. Relationships Teresa, Noel and Sophia The four seem to know each other. Whether from training or from early work is unclear but Teresa had seen Irene's Quicksword before and Sophia commented that she had not seen Irene in a long time. Priscilla From the moment Irene saw her, she held Priscilla as an object of fear for her immense powers. However, she could have a hold over her with her leader-like attitude. The fear of Awakened Priscilla had apparently 'still not left her' after her time in hiding. Clare Irene identified her aura as alike to Teresa's aura and felt compelled to save her. After that, she realized that she was the girl that was with Teresa and willingly trained her to become stronger. She desired Clare to continue living since she was 'the only proof Teresa ever existed'. Behind the Scenes *Irene's voice actor in the Anime is Minami Takayama and, in the English dub, it is Wendy Powell. *Irene has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD called "Shippu." This can either mean "suppress" or "hurricane," both meanings are congenial to Irene.thumb|250px|right *In the VIZ Manga translation and English dub of the Anime, Irene is known as "Ilena." (Not to be confused with "Elena"). Category:Claymore